This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays and associated backlight structures.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones have displays. Some displays such as plasma displays and organic light-emitting diode displays have arrays of display pixels that generate light. In displays of this type, backlighting is not necessary because the display pixels themselves produce light. Other displays contain passive display pixels that can alter the amount of light that is transmitted through the display to display information for a user but do not produce light themselves. As a result, it is often desirable to provide backlight for a display with passive display pixels.
In a typical backlight assembly for a display, a strip of light-emitting diodes is located along an edge of a light guide plate. Light is launched from the strip of light-emitting diodes into the light guide plate, and the light guide plate is used to distribute the light across the display. The strip of light-emitting diodes is often mounted under an inactive portion of a display.
Ensuring that there is sufficient space to accommodate light-emitting diodes at the edge of a light guide plate may require a significant amount of inactive display area at the border of a display. This type of wide inactive border may be aesthetically unappealing and may reduce the amount of active display area that is available to display images for a user.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved arrangements for backlighting displays.